Pasado desenterrado
by TrueAleCriollo
Summary: "¿Qué fue lo que realmente sucedió con la familia de Koushiro? Finalmente él puede conocer la verdad". Esta historia participa en el "Concurso especial: Tercer Aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8".
Este fic participa del Concurso especial: Tercer Aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

El verdadero motivo por el cual Koushiro fue dado en adopción nunca fue algo que le quitara el sueño, hasta que un día recibió una llamada de un amigo cercano.

—Koushiro —le llamaba Jou —tengo que hablar contigo de algo serio. Es urgente ven a mi casa para que podamos charlar.

Esa conversación planto su mi cerebro más interrogantes de las que de por sí este ya tenía, y literalmente hizo que perdiera el sueño a base de puras pesadillas.

Aquella tarde del 28 Febrero, cuando llego a casa de Jou, nunca imagino que lo que le tenía que contar tendría relación alguna con sus orígenes.

—No hay manera suave en la que pueda decir eso —le dijo Jou, negando apenado, luego de que se sentaran en la mesa con un vaso de té en sus manos.

—¿De qué se trata? —pregunto. La curiosidad le tenía intrigado.

—Estaba buscando referencias para mis estudios en la sala de records del hospital Yokohamarōsai y… Encontré un caso que… —Jou carraspeo un poco antes de continuar —Espera te leeré mis notas.

Rebusco en su maletín antes de sacar un papel y empezar a leer.

 _Nombre y apellido: Yuuko Ito._

 _Edad: 28 años._

 _Fecha de defunción: 10 de Junio de 1991._

 _Causa oficial: Homicidio._

 _Esposa: Mahei Ito._

 _Edad: 26 años._

 _Hijo: Omi Ito._

 _Edad: 1 año._

—Tal vez te preguntas porque te digo todo esto. Bien, el niño, Omi —Miro fijamente la hoja frente a él, acomodo sus gafas e inhaló profundamente antes de decir —Fue dado en adopción por su propia madre debido a la condición en la que ella se iba encontrar dentro de poco, y el niño fue acogido por la familia Masami y Yoshie Izumi.

Los ojos de Koushiro casi se le salen de las orbitas.

—Kou… creo que encontré a tus verdaderos padres y de ser así, no sé si te quieras enterar de lo que fue de tu verdadera familia….

—No entiendo.

—Ni yo, pero di con esto por casualidad o quizás no, tal vez fue el destino.

—¿Ese era yo?, ¿estas seguro?, ¿yo? Si, tiene que ser, porque mis padres si son... —decía sin poder asimilarlo —¿Y me llamaba O-mi, Omi Ito? —Llevo las manos a su rostro —Espera ¿dijiste homicidio?, ¿a mi padre lo asesinaron?, ¿por qué? digo ¿quién quería asesinar a mi padre?

—Eso es lo peor Koushiro... la persona que asesino a tu padre fue tu madre.

—¿¡Que!? —dijo alterado levantándose de golpe.

—Y ella aun vive —Jou había temido revelar esa información por la reacción de Koushiro —Está recluida en la cárcel de Fuchu.

—Es imposible —murmuraba Koushiro consternado. Su padre muerto, su madre viva, ella lo asesino.

—Lamento mucho todo esto.

—Tengo que… no puede ser… yo tengo que verla, a ella, a mi mamá, tengo que conocerla, está viva, todo este tiempo pensé que ella, que mis dos padres biológicos, yo... yo tengo que... ella tiene que decirme ¿por qué lo hizo? No puedo creerlo.

Jou escuchaba a su amigo preocupado. Cuando se entero de todo esto le dio muchas vueltas a sobre si debía decírselo o no.

Al final decidió que él tenía derecho de conocer su historia, pero ahora mismo deseaba haber tenido una manera más delicada de habérselo comunicado.

Sentía que ahora que había causado una reacción tan fuerte en Koushiro debía ayudarlo, y estar a su lado, ahora más que nunca. Sentía esa responsabilidad.

—Solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer. Y esa es ir a la cárcel de Fuchu y pedir una reunión con tu madre.

—¿Voy a…? —se sentía raro decir lo siguiente —¿conocer… a… mi madre?, ¿en serio?, un segundo ¿DIJISTE PODEMOS? como ¿los dos?, ¿iras conmigo?

—¿No quieres? Ahora que sabes la verdad, estoy seguro de que no te quedaras con la duda de querer averiguar el porqué lo hizo.

—¡Si, es cierto!

—Ademas ¡claro que iré contigo!, ¿o prefieres que te acompañe alguien mas? —pregunto Jou algo dolido.

—No, por favor. No quiero que nadie mas se entere... por el momento. Gracias por acompañarme —Saco la laptop que siempre llevaba consigo y empezó a buscar la página web de las estaciones del tren, no le tomo más de tres minutos encontrar lo que buscaba —Mañana sale un tren desde la Tocho-Mae Station a Tokio a las 5:30am y llega a las 6:20am…

—Aparta dos puestos, iré contigo —dijo Jou con firmeza —Déjame hacer unas llamadas para ver si nos pueden conceder acceso rápido para ver a tu madre y para avisar al trabajo.

—Nada como la aproximación de un gran día para pasar toda la noche en vela —Murmuro Koushiro.

Iba a conocer a alguien a quien creía muerta, la mujer que le dio la vida, la que se suponía que debió haberlo criado ¿por qué lo dio en adopción?, ¿la obligaron a dejarlo por lo que había hecho?, ¿por qué había asesinado a su padre? —No puedo creerlo —sin ser consciente de ello una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

La palabra asesinato causaba un gran distanciamiento, desprecio y rechazo hacia la persona que lo hubiese cometido. Y esas eran emociones muy fuertes que Koushiro no quería manejar, por lo que una vez más se refugió en su laptop para evitar pensar.

No podía regresar a casa y enfrentar a sus padres, no sabiendo que le habían mentido, o quién sabe, tal vez ellos no sabían que su verdadera madre vivía y que estaba presa por asesinato. No sabía nada de nada y eso lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Jou le hizo el favor de llamar a casa de los Izumi para avisar que Koushiro se quedaría a pasar la noche en su casa. Jou tenía ese aura de chico bueno que hacía que los padres confiaran en él y le encargaran a sus hijos sin dudar un poco, por lo que no hubo ningún problema.

Koushiro necesitaba tiempo a solas, para meditar todo lo que se había enterado. No creía que contara con la aprobación de sus padres si le comentaba lo que pretendía a hacer a la mañana siguiente.

Jou lo alojo en la otra única habitación disponible en su casa, haciendo lo mejor que podía como el anfitrión repentino en el que se había convertido por esa noche.

Koushiro se acomodo en la cama y con la laptop en las rodillas empezó a buscar información de Yuuko y Mahei Ito, y de la cárcel de Fuchu. Lo que posiblemente no fue una buena idea, ya que a la hora de dormir soñó que estaba encerrado en una celda de alta seguridad con su madre sin rostro, porque no la recordaba, y posiblemente en cualquier momento esta lo iba a asesinar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, tras casi una hora de viaje desde Odaiba hasta el centro de Tokio, donde se encontraba ubicada la cárcel de Fuchu, dos jóvenes se encontraban mirando la imponente "residencia" de la madre de Koushiro. Miraban el enorme complejo carcelario con respeto y temor. No era un lugar donde te gustaría tener a un familiar.

Habían tantas interrogantes, que eso fue lo que Koushiro caminara con decisión hacia las puertas que daban a la recepción, no podía dejar ese lugar sin algunas respuestas, aun así los nervios lo carcomían.

—La cárcel de fuchu es una de las cárceles más disciplinada y estricta del mundo por lo que ningún preso puede actuar libremente. Es por lo que, a diferencia de la vida normal, la vida penitenciaria cuenta con numerosas restricciones pormenorizadas, alberga a más de dos mil reclusos, ¿sabías que es la cárcel japonesa que acoger al mayor número de extranjeros en el país? El tratado que reciben los prisiones a provocados muchas demandas por años… —Koushiro le relataba a Jou movido por su estado de ansiedad. Jou estaba algo nervioso, por todo lo que decía Koushiro, si seguía hablando así los guardias de seguridad podrían pensar que estaban intentado infiltrarse o algo por el estilo, porque hablaba como quien conoce cada detalle del lugar al cual están apunto de asaltar.

Afortunadamente se calló cuando llego el momento de que los revisaran para asegurarse de que no estuvieran ingresando nada ilegal a la cámara de reuniones.

—Me duele el estomago —Comento Koushiro inquieto mientras esperaban en la sala de para que los presos recibieran visitas.

—Es entendible —Dijo Jou con profesionalismo medico —No me puedo poner en tu lugar para sentir lo que tu estas sintiendo, pero puedo comprender que por la tensión emocional, el estrés y la ansiedad que te causa la reunión, puedes estar experimentado en este momento una gastritis nerviosa —Saco de su bolso un termo y se lo tendió a Koushiro —Toma esto, lo prepare anoche ya que me imaginaba una reacción natural como esta, es leche de arroz, ayudara un poco a que te recompongas, pero lo que necesitas para que se te pase es tranquilidad mental.

Koushiro tomo un sorbo de la leche solo para complacer a Jou, la verdad no creía que su estomago lograra aguantar nada justo ahora.

—Gracias, ya me siento mejor.

—Por nada —Jou sabía que solo lo decía para que se relajara, porque para que de verdad hiciera efecto tenía que tener una dieta de leche de arroz, pescado, frutas y otros alimentos para controlar la gastritis de manera adecuada. Lo dejaría pasar… por ahora. Tenían asuntos más importantes que atender.

Mientras esperaban a que trajeran a la señora Mahei, Koushiro se preguntaba internamente si al ver su rostro ¿la recordaría al verla?, ¿lograría saber si era ella?, ¿ella lo reconocería o lo habría olvidado?, ¿se alegraría de verlo o lo rechazaría como lo hizo cuando lo regalo a otra familia?

La puerta que tan ansiosamente miraban al fin se abrió, dejando entrar a una mujer, escoltada por un guardia de seguridad, a la que se notaba que los años no la había perdonado. Vio a ambos chicos esperando por ella, al centrar su mirada exclusivamente en Koushiro su mirada confundida se empaño.

Y allí lo supieron, aunque Koushiro no se había presentado, la mujer al verlo, lo reconoció.

—Omi-chan —sollozo mientras luchaba por limpiar de sus ojos las lágrimas que se desbordaban para poder apreciar mejor a su hijo, la emoción la había sobrecogido.

Jou miro a Koushiro y parecía tener un conflicto interno, tal vez muy parecido al que tenía él ahora mismo, esa mujer que con su sollozo descontrolado y cuya visión rompía el corazón ¿era la misma que se encontraba en prisión por haber sido acusada de asesinar a su esposo?

Ya que Koushiro parecía congelado, Jou busco un pañuelo en su bolso y se lo pasó a la mujer, ella extendió ambas manos, que se encontraban esposadas, para tomarlo y trato de serenarse un poco, pero se notaba que le era muy difícil.

—Déjeme presentarme, yo soy Kido Jou, no nos conocemos, pero por alguna extraña casualidad di con su nombre y con su historia mientras realizaba algunas investigaciones en el hospital Yokohamarōsai. Asumiré señora It… Mahei —Jou se lió un poco allí, en honor a la buena educación que le habían inculcado sus padres, no podía hacer nada más que tratar con respeto la mujer, por mucho que estuviera en la cárcel encerrada por tan abominable crimen. "Señora" era adecuado, pero ¿cómo debía llamarla? le habían enseñado a llamar a las personas por su apellido, en este caso, ¿quería ser llamada por el apellido del hombre al que asesino? No conocía su apellido de soltera así que intento seguir con serenidad —Reconoce al joven aquí presente —No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—Tantos años, veinte mas específicamente, han pasado desde la última vez que te vi —dijo la señora miran a Koushiro —¿Sabes? Jamás recibí una visita aquí, y en mí vida se me habría ocurrido que la única persona que alguna vez me visitaría serias tú —Ella, aferrando el pañuelo a su pecho, asintió enérgicamente y dijo —Eres idéntico a tu padre, Omi, pero más joven y guapo.

Koushiro bajo la mirada sopesando las palabras, tenía ganas de llorar como un niño pequeño y también sentía la necesidad de hablar, de decir lo que fuese.

—Ahora me llamo Kou-shiro, Izumi Koushiro.

—Me encanta verte fuerte y sano. Ese siempre fue mi más grande deseo en la vida —al ver a su hijo callado y desviando la mirada sintió un poco de tristeza —Comprendo que ni siquiera me puedas mirar a la cara. Ni yo misma lo he podido hacer nunca más.

—¿Es cierto?, ¿tu mataste a mi padre? —fue lo único que consiguió sacar de Koushiro de sus labios.

Mahei se recostó derrotada a la espalda de su silla e hizo la horrorosa confirmación —Si, yo lo hice y no me arrepiento.

Koushiro se levanto violentamente de la silla y le dio la espalda a la mujer.

Jou lo miraba y luego miraba a la mujer, sin saber qué hacer, que decir, ni que pensar.

—Y mereces saber porque…

—Sí, eso creo —respondió Koushiro —es lo menos que puedes hacer ya que no te importo abandonarme.

—Te lo explicare todo, Omi… digo Koushiro, porque tú eres el único que tiene el derecho de conocer la verdad, porque fue por amor que hice lo que hice.

—¿Amor? Yo no conozco mucho de amor, salvo el que se que mis padres me entregan, y el que de alguna manera me transmiten mis amigos, pero amor no era lo que tu sentías por mí, por amor uno no cometes actos imperdonables.

—No lo entiendes, por amor uno es capaz de hacer cosas inimaginables. Nadie tiene más derecho de opinar que tu. Y ahora que estas aquí tienes que saber toda la historia.

"Nuestra vida, la de tu padre y la mía, se completo el día que tu naciste y te convertiste en el centro de nuestro universo. No habían unos padres más felices en esta vida.

Hasta que algunas malas decisiones hicieron que las cosas cambiaran de la noche a la mañana.

Tu padre nunca había sido un mal hombre, hasta que conoció el juego de las cartas y empezó a enviciarse con ellas. Con la inversión se esperaban ganancias, y estas llegaron, cuando logro reunir mucho dinero yo le dije que ya teníamos demasiado, que ya no era necesario seguir jugando, pero él me ignoro.

Con cada día que ganaba en el juego, tu padre se volvía mas temerario a la hora de apostar, la avaricia lo había cegado y lo había hecho creer que él podía ganar el mundo.

Hasta que un día lo aposto todo, y así como con la inversión se esperaba recibir ganancias, también estaba el riesgo de recibir pérdidas y esta vino en el peor momento, y lo perdió todo. Tu padre había apostado todo el dinero que habíamos ahorrado con los años, el que había ganado con el juego, la casa y el modesto auto que teníamos en ese momento. Y la familia se quedo sin nada.

Fue un shock muy grande para él y empezó con otro vicio, el de la bebida lo que lo convirtió en alguien inestable y volátil.

Aun así de alguna manera teníamos que salir adelante, yo manejaba dos empleos y la crianza de un bebé de seis meses, porque Yuuko era incapaz de conservar un trabajo debido a su problema con la bebida y aun menos capaz de poder estar lo suficientemente sobrio para atender a su hijo.

En algún punto se volvió muy violento y agresivo conmigo y contigo.

Y como madre eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Lo intente dejar, pero él no permitía que me marchara de su lado, y me amenazaba que si lo intentaba te alejaría de mi lado. Intentaba protegerte por todos los medios, agradezco que no tuvieras la edad para comprender porque tus padres se gritaban y porque pasaban a la agresión física.

Muchas veces tenía que ir a la farmacia a comprar maquillaje para cubrir los moretones en mi rostro, todo para ocultarle al mundo lo que ocurría en mi disfuncional y aterrador mundo marital.

Si el esposo no podía mantener el honor de su familia para la sociedad, era el deber de la esposa aparentar que todo estaba bien.

Pero luego de meses de lo mismo maltratos, llego un día en el que el dolor físico y emocional era tanto que ya no pude mas.

Era su vida o la nuestra. Así que puse en su bebida unas pastillas trituradas que se encargarían de detener todo ese sufrimiento por parte de todos… Al día siguiente, al ver su cuerpo sin vida, me di cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había hecho, en la búsqueda de libéranos, me condené a mí misma y prive a mi hijo de tener una vida feliz junto a su familia.

Así que tome una dura decisión, y me entregue a la policía.

Me abrieron juicio por asesinato, me declare culpable y recibí de condena cien años de prisión, antes de que me lo impusieran decidí darte en adopción, así tendrías un nuevo comienzo y no arrastrarías un apellido con tanto deshonor, ni te relacionarían como el hijo de la mujer que asesino a su esposo".

—¿Por qué no le dijo esto al juez? Fue un acto cometido en defensa propia después de tantos maltratos —Jou está impresionado —yo pienso que habían otras maneras de manejar la situación, pero lo hecho está hecho y cien años de condena es algo injusto por todo lo que tuvo que soportar, tener que renunciar a su vida y a su hijo.

Koushiro había escuchado más de lo que deseaba oír, pero era capaz de procesar en su cabeza lo más importante y esencial, esa mujer, su verdadera madre, era culpable de asesinar al hombre sin el cual él no hubiera nacido, era una pecadora, pero también era un ser humano roto y necesitaba ser perdonada. Porque ahora lo comprendía, ella tenía razón, por amor uno haría hasta las cosas más impensables.

—Te perdono —dijo Koushiro con claridad. Porque el perdón no se le negaba a nadie.

Las lágrimas asomaron de nuevo en los ojos de la mujer y acepto humildemente el perdón de su hijo.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Sé que Masami y Yoshie han hecho un estupendo trabajo contigo.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron estupefactos al escuchar a la señora Mahei mencionar los nombres de los padres de Koushiro.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—Masami es mi primo lejano, me entere que él y su esposa habían sufrido la lamentable pérdida de su hijo, así que pedí al juez que los contactaran para saber si se podían hacer cargo de ti y aceptaron la gran responsabilidad que eso conllevaba. Mi única petición fue que nunca te hablaran de la verdad respecto a mí ni a tu padre. No quería que te decepcionaras por conocer el impensable y terrible acto que había cometido para lograr que tú vivieras a salvo.

—Ellos me dijeron que ustedes habían muerto en un accidente.

—No sabía lo que te habían dicho de nosotros, nunca me lo dijeron, pero así fue como se los pedí —la voz de la mujer reflejaba una gran tristeza —que para ti nosotros no existiéramos para que nunca tuvieran que lamentar tener unos padres como los que te tocaron. Aun así, hijo, y disculpa que te llame así, se que no lo merezco…

—Descuida —la interrumpió Koushiro —es tu derecho después de todo.

Ella asintió —quería que una parte de mi estuviera contigo. Por lo que les deje un paquete a los Izumi para que te lo entregaran cuando tuvieras edad de usarlo.

—¿Un paquete?

—Si un obsequio de mi parte, con mucho significado. Se trataban de unos guantes de color amarillo, no sé si los llegaste a recibir…

Koushiro y Jou intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida, sabían muy bien de que guantes estaba hablando.

—Recibí tu obsequio, ma… mamá —Trago compulsivamente, la palabra se sentía extraña saliendo de sus labios y mas dirigida a esa mujer, pero sentía que ella necesitaba escucharlo a él llamarla así, tal vez le sentaría bien, y no se equivoco.

Jou, quien era un testigo silencioso de todo lo que sucedía, sonrió al ver la cara de ilusión de la señora Mahei al escuchar esas palabras.

Ella tomo de nuevo el pañuelo que aun aferraba entre sus manos e intento limpiar las nuevas mejillas que adornaban sus mejillas.

—¿Si? ¡Me alegro tanto!

—Los use durante mi infancia —agrego, recordando aquellos tiempos, y comprendiendo que eran algo mas que unos simples guantes.

—Cierto —corroboro Jou —Nunca se veía a Koushiro sin sus guantes o su laptop.

—¿Y qué significado tenían? Nunca me dijeron nada sobre ello —le pregunto Koushiro a su madre.

—Nunca les dije que significaran algo en especial, solo les dije que era mi último detalle para ti. Pero son un símbolo, esperaba que fueran como un manto que arroparan tus manos y las bendijeran con sabiduría, para que nunca te dejaras llevar por los vicios y jamás usaras tus manos para lastimar a nadie.

Koushiro callo analizando el peso de esas palabras.

—Le aseguro que Koushiro, es un hombre con un conocimiento muy grande del respeto —Le aseguro Jou a la señora Mahei —Se lo digo yo, que lo llevo conociendo desde que éramos unos niños. Él nunca sería capaz de lastimar ni a un insecto. Llegara a ser un gran sabio, más de lo que lo es ahora.

—Y eso me llena de mucho orgullo, por mucho que físicamente te parezcas a tu padre, no quiero que seas como el hombre en el que él se convirtió.

—No lo seré.

—El tiempo termino, me tengo que llevar a la señora Ito —anuncio un guardia de seguridad entrando a la sala de visitas.

Todos se levantaron. Koushiro y su madre se miraron, lentamente se acercaron y se dieron un gran abrazo. Jou se conmovió mucho al ver la escena.

—Saber que estas bien me da una gran paz, Omi.

Koushiro asintió.

—Prometo regresar.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Nos volveremos a ver —le prometió con determinación antes de separarse.

—Gracias por traerme a mi hijo, joven Jou.

Jou se sorprendió un poco que la señora reparara en él, le dedico una educada reverencia y dijo —Fue un placer.

El guardia empezó a llevar conducir a la señora fuera de la sala y Koushiro le dijo unas últimas palabras.

—Jamás he levantado mis manos para dañar a nadie, nunca lo haré y menos a una mujer como lo hizo mi padre. Espero que tu bendición, a pesar de ya no usar los guantes, siempre guié mis acciones.

—Te amo hijo —Fue lo último que Koushiro escucho antes de que se llevaran a su madre.

Regresaría, no podía vivir, sabiendo todo lo que sabia ahora, sin poder verla de nuevo.

—Nos volveremos a ver mamá —le dijo Koushiro aunque solo Jou puedo escucharlo.

—Tenemos que regresar amigo —le dijo Jou poniendo una mano en su hombro para darle apoyo.

—Si, ya es hora de regresar a casa. —respondió Koushiro.

Tendría una larga charla con sus padres cuando los volviera a ver, pero antes, al verlos, lo primero que haría seria darles un gran abrazo por todo el amor incondicional que siempre le habían ofrecido.

FIN

* * *

Para participar tenia que escribir un fic sobre:

Personajes: Koushiro y Jou.

Género: Crimen.

Color: Amarillo

Yo se que el genero de crimen esta un poco, bueno ok, esta bastante diluido en este fic, pero de esta manera fue como lo pude manejar. Discúlpenme si piensan que hice un desastre, es que nunca había siquiera pensado en la posibilidad de escribir algo como esto, así que fue todo un reto.

Me pueden contactar en las redes sociales como TrueAleCriollo.


End file.
